Cato and Clove FanfictionPlot Twist
by Tributes of District 2
Summary: What if Cato had come in time when Clove screamed. What if Cato's cut really had killed Peeta. What if Clove killed Katniss before the tracker jacker attack. How much would the plot have changed... I'm sorry for everything before. (more in-depth sorry in review column)
1. Chapter 1: The Reaping

CHAPTER 1

CLOVE:

The day of the reaping has come. Finally! I make myself think. But even I know I'm lying. District 1 and 2 are the careers, the most well fed and at the reaping we volunteer, in fact sometimes fights break out. I don't want to volunteer, not because I'm scared, I bet I would win weather I volunteer or not. I just don't want to fight Cato. Cato and I have known each other since kindergarten. And we always fight and train together, he denies it but we b𝕠th know I'm better. I just don't want to kill him. I mean, since he is volunteering, nobody is going to wanna fight in on that, so he'll obviously win. I can win another Hunger games. Just not this one, and there is a low chance I'll be going anyway, my name is only entered 5 times, out of thousands. I walk out of the door in a red short sleeve shirt with some black pants. Were supposed to dress "to impress" but my eye piercing stare would be enough. I see Cato not too far away, and yell "Cato" as I catch up to him.

"Volunteering today Princess" He asks turning his head. Ugh, Princess. He still calls me that. On the first day of Kindergarten he says he remembers that I was in a pink dress and was wearing a small tiara on my ponytail. He mocks me by calling me a princess like that.

"Nahh" I smile.

"Why, is the little itty bitty princess scared she'll get beaten by her own friend"

"Please Cato, if I were to be against you I would win in seconds.

"You can't win if I've already won though" He says still mockingly.

"Right back at you Kitty"

"Kitty, seriously" He stops and says.

"What, it's really close to Cato and it's what you really are. You look fierce, but really your like a pussy cat inside" I mock.

He rolls his eyes and grins. "Then again, I do call you princess. I guess it's fair" he laughs.

"More than fair" I correct.

We hear a faint "Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen" from the town square.

Were late. We look at each other, and were thinking the same thing.

Run.

Were able to manage to sneak in, without getting our fingers pricked and our fingerprints taken. Which is good, its so annoying. Like saying "Before you walk into our death maze full of things to get you killed, we would like to prick your finger for your blood"

Deeana McHuffins, the District 2 Manager, is on the stage greeting everyone and saying the long boring introduction. She finally says, "Now, Ladi-" But she is cut off with Cato breaking the silence, "I volunteer"

"Oh" Deena says surprised, "I didn't even get to the males, but ok, come up young man" She says and Cato jumps on the stage skipping the stairs not too far to the right. Just this would be intimidating enough for the other tributes when they see the replays.

"Ahh yes, now what is your name" She says stepping back allowing him to speak to the microphone.

"Cato Dayrock" He says proudly as the audience claps, Cato is very popular in the district.

"Thank you, thank you" Deeana says calming the audience.

"And now for the girls" She says as she walks up to the bowl full of names. She roughly puts her hand in and picks a random one.

"The female tribute from District 2" She pauses. "Clove Cleverwood"

I was too dozed off and bored to hear my name. I noticed, when everybody turned around facing me, making a path to the stage.

"Come on up dear" Deena encourages. But I'm too shocked I don't even know where I'm going. And soon enough I find myself on the stage with Cato and Deena, and all of District two watching.

Please volunteer, someone please volunteer. I think, but it's silent. I'm assuming that's my fault, people would think I want to go, therefore not daring to fight me on it. My own fierce and deadly reputation just blew up in my face. I try to keep a fierce look on, knowing, eventually a ton of people would be watching this, including sponsors and my fellow tributes.

"And here are" Deena says adding excitement to her voice. "The tributes from district 2"

CATO:

"Go on, shake hands" Deena mutters. I hold my hand out, and give her a reassuring squeeze. Clove, my best, no, my only friend. How am I supposed to kill her.

I look into her light green eyes, that turn dark when she's at battle. They look confused, angry, maybe even upset.

Immediately the peace keepers take us to our train, unlike the other districts we don't do goodbyes, nobody cares about goodbyes here. Love isn't a thing in district 2.


	2. Chapter 2: The Train Ride

CHAPTER 2

CATO:

We board on the very luxurious train, and walk towards a sort of a living room.

I sit down in the sofa in the middle, and make some space for Clove. She doesn't sit though. She just stares at me. Not her famous eye piercing stare that everyone is terrified of. A different look, a look I've seen on her face only once before.

"Don't give me that look" I say motioning her to sit down. And she sits, but doesnt say a word.

"I don't want to fight you Cato" She says after a few minutes.

I want to say I know, and that she won't, but I know it's inevitable, at some point, it will happen. I decide to lighten up the mood of the room.

"Why, because you admit your not as strong as me" I grin, making her smile.

"No" She laughs, "I'm scared you'll die in the bloodbath, and I won't be able to stick my knife in that weak heart.

"Please, I bet you wont even make it to the last eight" I say back just as we see someone walk in the room.

CLOVE:

"Who are you" I says annoyed.

"Could say the same thing to you miss" She says coming in closer. And I can see that her teeth are filed or carved like a predators, all triangular.

I reach into my pocket for a knife, and aim it at her heart. She barely dodges.

"I see your good with knifes" She says. "How many you got"

Why don't you see for yourself" I say, as I widen my custom pocket. There is a leather Knife organizer that holds 6 good size knives. Then I untie my hair, revealing the two small knives strapped to the hair binder. I don't tell her about the two daggers hidden in my boots, just in case I have to surprise her with them.

"Impressive. And what about you blondie" She asks Cato. He doesn't carry weapons with him though.

He manages to come up with, "I dont need some weapons to take someone down"

"Likely" She says with sarcasm, "Anyway, Im Enobaria, your mentor"

"Mentor? I ask" I'm glad I made a good impression on her, she's the one who lets the sponsor gifts pass through.

"Yes, for you I'd say stick to the knives, they always have knives in the Cornucopia" She says to me.

"And you" She says to Cato, "What's your weapon"

"A sword or a spear, but more a sword"

"Practice both" She notes, "You never know which one you can get your hands on"

"Can we go through the other tributes now?"

"It'll be appearing on the big screen any moment now" She says, and as if on cue the TV shows the replays.

District one, a girl named Glimmer and boy named Marvel. The girl looks so pathetic, she standing there trying to look tough and winking at guys.

The boy Marvel doesn't seem as bad, but still he looks like meat.

"These will be your allies" Enobaria says, "be on good terms with them until the last 8. Then you two can either leave together or alone I don't care. As long as one of you win"

"The girl seems pathetic" I blurt, "She is such a girly girl, she'll die because of stopping to fix her hair probably."

"Don't underestimate anyone" Enobaria shuts me up.

"Yeah" Cato backs her up, "She could be playing pretty but kill viciously in the arena"

"We'll find out soon" I roll my eyes.

Then are district comes up. I get homesick a bit. But I was right, even Enobaria complimented Cato on his demand, saying it can get sponsors.

Then I see me, to anyone who can't read my mind would get the same uh oh feeling when I come up to the stage and stare and the cameras with my famous killer stare.

I dont bother to listen to the rest, they all look like chicken waiting to be cooked. But my eyes open wide when I see the massive figure, the boy tribute from District 11.

"We have to get him as an ally" I say, as Cato nods.

"Definitely" Enobaria confirms, "Use him up until the last 4-5, then kill him in his sleep"

"Sounds easy enough" Cato says.

As my mind is about to go blind again, after all District 12 is the lamest of them all, I notice the girl tribute is so young. The odds were not in her favor this year" But before I can dismiss the idea of taking her as an ally just to give her a chance, comotion starts. An older girl volunteers for her, most likely her sister. But district 12 never had a volunteer. That could get her a lot of sponsors. I changed my mind, this girl will be the first I'm killing.

"Did she just" Cato drifts off.

"The first volunteer for that district I presume"

She says as she turns back to us. "That act can benefit her, some sponsors look for that, keep an eye on her."

Then the boys tribute is picked, he doesn't look too pathetic. He seems to have some muscles which is not common in district 12. And the screen turns black.

"District 3 to 10 are goners" Cato says breaking silence.

"Pretty much, the ones we should watch out for are the boy from 11 and the ones from 12" I add.

"Why 12" Cato says confused.

"The girl wouldn't of volunteered unless she knew she stood some chance, maybe she hunts Cato, you told me not to underestimate, now you doing the same" I snap back.

"Then why the boy" I says angry now.

"Are you blind, didn't you see the boy had muscles. None of the other tributes had. Not the Glimmer girl not the Marvel boy."

"I have muscles too, I bet he works as a coal miners, most of those have muscles. Besides so what if he does."

"Coal miners, seriously Cato? He looks like he has been lifting weights his whole life, are there weights in that district? No, so he's probably the baker's son"

"Bakers son? Clove your kidding. You thinks putting icing gives you muscles?"

"Cato there is such a thing as flour, maybe he has been lifting those around, maybe he has been training on his own just in case, you never know"

"Any of them could have been training on their own Clove, now what, should we watch out for all of them"

"Just shut up Cato" I yell.

"Why don't you shut up" He yells back.

"ENOUGH!" Enobaria yells in a louder voice than all of us. "WHAT DO YOU THINK THIS IS GOING TO GET YOU BOTH. ARGUING OVER HOW THE DUMBAS* BOY GOT SOME MUSCLES OF WHY THE GIRL VOLUNTEERED. WHY DON'T YOU GO OVER YOUR STRATEGIES YOUR GOING TO USE. DO SOME SHI* THAT IS USEFUL OF I'LL KILL YOU BOTH RIGHT HERE AND NOW"

With that she leaves the living room and goes into a door in the hallway, shutting it with a big bang. Scaring the hell out of us too. Turns out all you needed was to get her angry, and that's how you would die. I bet Cato and I would be dead right now if it weren't for the fact that we're the tributes she is representing.

"She cusses like hell" Cato says.

"Please" I joke, "I can cuss better than that. But like she said let's get to the strategies"

"Divide and Conquer always works" Cato suggests.

"We can't do that in an arena, nobody is going to be allies except us probably." I say. "Why don't we hunt in the night and sleep in the morning" I offer.

"And if we can make our camp and gather the supplies right after the bloodbath, we can have the advantage."

"Because people are most likely to lower their guard in the night" I finish his sentence. And then we hear cheers outside, I look out the window and we made it. There are huge crowds cheering us as we pass.

"Lets wave, better we start with impressions now than later" Cato says as he and I get up and start waving to the people outside.

Inside my mind I think. Why are we waving to these people, they will be betting on how long we are going to live. They don't care about us, they only care about the money that they can get if they bet correctly. I shake the thought off, as the train slowly stops at the destination. The Capitol


	3. Chapter 3: The Capitol

CHAPTER 3

CLOVE:

Once we reach the building we'll be staying in I blurt, "Those idiots"

"I know right" Cato says agreeing, "They don't care about anything, they just want to bet correctly so they can make some money"

"Shut up you two" Enobaria says as we board the all glass elevator. "Some of those idiots are sponsors-"

"That could save our damn lives" Cato and I finish in union. She said that sentence at least ten times by now.

She completely ignores us and rolls her eyes. The elevator stops and opens its doors into the most beautiful and luxurious apartment in the world. The tiles to the chandeliers. The capitol has some nice places.

"This is our districts floor, the second floor, you can remember it like that."

"This huge place all for us?" Cato asks in awe.

"Don't get used to the luxury or food, it'll bring you down in the arena" She says ignoring the both of us as she turns left into a gigantic hallway.

"Cato's room is on the left and Clove yours is to right across. The other rooms are for tomorrow" She says as she walks into the first door of the hallway. And as always she shuts the door with a loud bang.

"You gonna go to bed for now or not" Cato asks. It is getting late, just a few hours until the opening parade.

"Nah, I'm not tired" I say as I walk to the lobby sitting room area. Cato follows me and sits down on the couch next to me. Its silent for like five whole minutes. I've been staring at the floor, just thinking about everything that has happened so far.

I hear a group of footsteps coming closer. As instincts I slightly jump up and take out my knife.

"Woah woah, steady now" The man says. "Kill us, and you'll be doomed yourself"

"What makes you say that" Cato says getting up.

"I'm Plumberry, your stylist" One of the women says to Cato. She has short pink hair and is wearing toms of glittery makeup. Ugh. Makeup.

"And I'm Michal, your stylist Clove" The man says to me. He has tons of curly blond hair, that have some pink highlights every now and there. And a half bun in the top of his head, as the sides. He is even wearing a pink suit with a pink tie.

"Isn't pink a girl color" I stutter.

"Then why do you seem to love blue" He smiles back. Then I realize that I was wearing a blue rubber bracelet. Why? It's a backup weapon, a slingshot. I have the rock in my other smaller pocket without the knives.

However that meant I love blue. I do love blue, but not as much as red. I decide not to fight him on it. After all, he would be the one to dress me to impress the sponsors.

"Ok then me and Plumberry are going to leave you guys to it" He says as him and the lady leave.

"Follow me says another man, who shot has blue locks and wearing a black shirt with black pants that have a chain in the corner. He doesn't seem depressing at all. Nope. Not at all. And 2 other identical women follow me, as I follow him.

We come to the hallway, and pass Cato and my rooms. The man opens one of the doors for me. I walk in and it's pretty much a dress room.

They make me lie on a bed, and strip me, wax my body hair, and then wash me. As if I couldn't do those things on my own.

Finally Michal comes back. Im standing there buck naked as he looks at me closely, but doesnt touch.

"Perfect, absolutely Perfect" He says, "I expected nothing less from a young lady from District 2."

"Now your outfits are going to be a metallic, gold, bronzish, color. Something similar to mansory, your Districts principal" I continues.

CATO:

These people are annoying, I finally got dressed. I'm sorry lemmi correct myself. Finally they got me dressed.

It kind of looks like a griffon, the gold color, and the feathery texture in the front. The helmet like head piece that also has long feather features on both sides. In the back there is a long same gold colored cape, which actually looks pretty cool.

It's really not Clove's taste. Clove. I wonder what she looks like. I can't help but thinking about her. Her green eyes, brown hair. I slap myself, and even Plumberry asks why, but I don't answer.

What's happening? Why cant I stop thinking about her? This never happened before. I never had this feeling before. I don't get it. She was my friend, then turned into my enemy because of the games. I'm eventually going to have to kill her. Ugh. I can't even think about killing her. What's going on. I have to stop this. I cant fall for her now. Anytime but now.

CLOVE:

I walk out of the room, and right before my eyes, Cato. In a similar outfit as mine. There are no sleeves for the costume, so his muscles are in full display. What? I think, I don't care if he has muscles, I'm stronger. I try to force my brain to think. But I just can't help but staring.

"You look wonderful" Cato smiles as a blink away from my stare.

CATO:

Did I just say you look wonderful? Oh god, I'm so stupid.

CLOVE:

"Oh, thanks" I say trying to hold back my blush but I can feel it on full display. "You too"

Enobaria comes out of her room and stares in shock at the two of us.

"You two are perfect, Plumberry, Michal you two did such a good job" She says. I think that was the first time I heard a compliment come out of her mouth.

"Third could get plenty of sponsors for both of you. But let's go now, almost time for the opening" She snaps back to her old voice. The loud and sharp one.

We go back down the elevator. And get ready to be presented to all of Panem, and the Capitol.


	4. Chapter 4: Opening Parade

CHAPTER 4

CLOVE:

Its second before we go out of the shadows. The District 1 carriage is right in front of us. Marvel and Glimmer are dressed in all pink outfits. With pink feathered headpieces. Ugh. They look even more pathetic like this.

Glimmer turns around to looks at the Tributes behind her. She skims back all the rows back to front, but stops her blue eyes at ours. She looks at Cato, and gives a flirtatious smile, totally ignoring me. I can't stand her. She is for sure going to die in my hands.

"4, 3, 2, 1" I mutter, and music begins as their carriage starts to move into the opening.

Then our carriage stars moving. The two black horses are so trained they aren't even steered by anyone.

The crowd was cheering, but when we come out they're roaring.

"CATO! CATO! CATO!" One side cheers, as the other side cheers "CLOVE! CLOVE! CLOVE!" I love this. They're cheering for us, not for Glimmer or Marvel or anyone. Us.

"They love us" I say, and Cato can barely hear because of all the noise.

"They love you" He says grinning. Not his evil grin, the one he makes before killing his prey. His funny grin, the one he makes for me. I smile back. But then, the crowd roars even louder, getting up from their seats. At first I think it's for us. But then I look at the screens not too far and all the camera's are focused on the girl and boy from 12. And they're on fire.

CATO:

The crowd just started cheering louder for the two from 12. How could they. I look at the screens, and I see them in black outfits, and. And they're on fire?! Its like they are leaving a fire trail from the back of their capes.

"They're stealing the show" I say, but Clove doesn't even answer. I look at her, and she looks angry as hell. Now I know, I really underestimated district 12. But now they got on my nerves. And when people get under my nerves, they die. Watch out girl on fire I think. You'll pay for this dearly.

CLOVE:

And to make it even more annoying, the two hold their hands in the air, and the crowd goes wild for them. I want to just take out the knife that I hid from Michal in my head piece, but I know that would make it worse for my District than it already is.

CATO:

It's finally over. President Snow made his speech, and now all the carriages are bringing the tributes back inside. The carriage is high, but I get off easily. Then I notice clove having trouble, she's in heels too. I make a small laugh as I hold out my hand to her. She looks angry at the fact that she can't make it down on her own. But realizes she has no choice so she takes my hand and jumps.

You two were great, Michal says coming over with Enobaria and Plumberry. Enobaria looks as angry as us.

"The bitches from 12 stole the whole fucking show" Clove almost yells.

"I know" Enobaria snaps back. "You two are going to kill them first in the arena, for my sake." She adds and Clove nods.

"Don't get all fussy" Plumberry says trying to brighten up the mood.Then they walk in. The ones from 12 and their team. I stare at them, and notice that the girl and their mentor don't seem to be on good terms. I want to gather as much info as possible to possibly use it against them in the arena, but their mentor notices, as they leave.

CLOVE:

We get back to the building and go up to our floor. The tension is still high between me Cato and Enobaria. In District 2 we don't really cope with anger too well. And clearly Plumberry and Michal know this, because I notice how silent they were on the way. Possibly afraid we'll burst from anger.

I immediately turn to the hallway and go to my door. Slamming it so hard, I don't think Enobaria ever slapped it that hard.

I jump on my bed and lie there trying to calm myself. And as if in a pattern I hear two other doors slam shut, one right across from me, Cato. And one not too far to the right of my, Enobaria.

"You'll pay for this girl on fire" I say out loud, hoping she could hear me, even though she is 10 floors above. "When I get my hands on you, I'm going to make your death long and painful. So any and everyone who placed their bets on you will regret it"

It's been such a long day, but I still don't feel tired. Hours pass as I roll round and round, in my bed trying to sleep but failing. I get up and check the clock on one of the shelves.

12:05 AM

Great, only a few more hours till the first training day. I get up out of bed and creep up to my door. Opening it as quietly as possible, afraid that if Enobaria or one of the staff hears me they'll bring me back to my room. I go to the sitting room we were in and see a balcony opening.

Fresh air, I think, that always helps clear my thoughts.

I slowly slide open the crystal clear door, and the balcony is actually pretty big. I walk in and see Cato, his arms on the bars at the end.

"Cato" I say quietly.

He immediately turns around, I bet he thought I was Enobaria. But when he saw me, his eyes and muscles relaxed.

"Can't sleep?" He says and I nod. "Come" He says and I walk over to where he is standing. Now I'm really wondering if these bars are for decoration or for safety, their so low that I don't want to come closer.

"Come closer" Cato says, but I just look at him, as if he understood, he said "Don't worry, I'll catch you"

I come closer and look down, there is a party a few miles away, I hear some faint music too.

"Not that" He says lifting my chin up.

I look up and see the the sky, dark blue, almost nothing to be seen but the moon. "What" I say confused.

"Remember the skys back at home" He says. And I do, it would be so beautiful back in Panem. The skies would be lit up by the stars, some big, some small. It makes me homesick. I look back down, those people. They are partying, when soon 24 of us will be in an arena fighting to survive for their entertainment. The anger gets to me, I feel my blood boiling, opposing to the cool breeze there is. I don't realize that I've titend my grip to the bad so much, my hands slip and I fall forward. In just a split second my brain thinks, wow Clove, your going to die from freefall, instead of winning, or at least dying in a major battle.

But I feel Catos arm wrap around my waist just in time. I find my self half leaning on Cato and half in mid air. I'm still looking down, but this time in shock. When I look up to Cato he seems as awkward as me. But then he smiles, "Told you I'd catch you"He says.


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting our Allies

CHAPTER 5

CATO:

I regret showing her the sky, I can tell by her face she is so homesick. Stupid Cato, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid. Wait. Why am I calling myself stupid? It's just Clove. But why does it feel like she's something more.

I snap myself out of my own thoughts when I feel Clove's hands slipping. I immediately catch her from her waist and pull her closer to me. I'm not about to loose her to a freefall, not on my watch.

She looks at me with the same awkward face I feel on myself.

"Told you I'd catch you" I say smiling. She gathers her balance of me and just looks at me then switches her glance to the floor, then all around the room.

She stutters, then leaves, but doesn't slamm the sliding door.

Why did I ever think she might like me, she's a warrior, probably even already planned her way to get rid of me. Why can't I do the same, why do I get lost in her light green eyes. This is only going to get me back home, in a coffin, silent and motionless. But it's this feeling that won't go away. I swear on my life, and on my district, I will protect her, even if it means I'll die, at least she'll live to win.

CLOVE:

Get yourself together Clove, don't let anything get to you. Cato may be my friend, but now he has to be my prey, I have to think of a way to get rid of him before he does to me. I walk back into my room and hop into my covers. And this time, sleep does come.

But what both Clove and Cato didn't know was that not too far away, in the dark, Enobaria too was getting some fresh air, and witnessing what happened.

This can't be. They can't do this. They can't fall in love with each other. This will affect the both of them poorly. No no no. I finally get some quality tributes, and they end up just made for each other. I don't want them to suffer through the pain of love. I don't want them to suffer through what I did. Falling in love in an arena is never good, it makes you week when the other one dies. I should know. But what should I do. I'm Enobaria, I don't talk about love, I can't make these two fall apart. Goodness, my fate. Their fate…

CLOVE:

"Rise and shine darling" Says Manon, Lemon, and Prodigy in union. My prep team that had waxed me. Ugh. The pain.

"SHUT UP" I yell back, and I can tell they were startled by the few seconds of silence I receive. Then the door shuts quitely.

Well that was easy, why were they waking me up anyway. Whatever… I'm about to doze off again when the door slams open making me jump and try to open my eyes. I see an angry Enobaria right across from me.

"WHAT THE HELL CLOVE! IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF TRAINING AND YOUR ALREADY GOING TO BE LATE, SLEEP AS MUCH AS YOU FUCKING WANT! BUT IT'LL BE YOUR LOSS."

"ENOBARIA SHUT UP ALREADY" I hear a sleepy Cato yell from the room across.

"YOUR NEXT DAYROCK" She yells back as the walks to the door, she turns back to me "CLEVERWOOD YOU'D BETTER BE READY WHEN I'M BACK" She yells again leaving for Cato.

I get up and walk to my dressing room. I automatically go to the shower, because I know what Manon Lemon and Prodigy are going to say "Would you like us to wash you" And no thank you I say to the prep team in my head.

After showering I feel so much more awake. Prodigy does me some light makeup, Lemon files and cuts my nails, and Manon ties my hair in a comfortable ponytail.

Finally Michal comes in with my outfit. Its black and gray and some red stripes, with our district number, 2, on the sides of the short sleeve. It's kind of like an obstacle course uniform, easy to move around in, and perfect to throw knives with. I put it on and make my way out.

I see Cato talking with Deeana in front of the elevator. I just remembered I barely saw her since the train.

"Deena I've haven't seen you, what have you been up to?" I ask walking over to them. I notice Cato wearing the same thing as me.

I look back at her, "Same outfit, seriously" I say.

"Don't look at me, the game makers gave those outfits" Deena snaps back, "And yes, I've been doing something wonderful" She says adding back the excitement to her voice.

"What" I question.

"I've been gathering some sponsors, well, not gathering, Enobaria does that, I've just been talking about you two to everyone I know" She says almost jumping.

"Yes" I hear Enobaria from behind us, "There is a decent size line of sponsors already betting on our you two.

"Already" Cato says grinning.

"Yes, now hurry up, training is level B right under L the lobby." Enobaria says shoving us into the elevator. As we're heading down, the elevator stops at the first floor. Great, all I need is Glimmer and Marvel right now.

The doors open and like I anticipated, Glimmer and Marvel, in the same outfits as us but with number 1 on their sleeves.

Glimmer walks in and stands incredibly close to Cato, as if there was no other room in the gigantic elevator.

"Hi, I'm Glimmer" she says holding her hand out to Cato, not to shake, but to kiss. Even Cato seems surprised by the act, but tendantly gives her hand a soft kiss. Boiling my blood that's already high because of Enobaria's yells.

"Marvel" Marvel says shaking both of our hands.

"Oh, Hi Clove" Glimmer says, as if she finally noticed me.

I rolls my eyes. And she seems surprised, as if nobody ever rolled their eyes at her or rejected her

greeting.

"Whatever" She mutters flipping her hair.

The doors open to a bar like gate, holding a huge training arena with all the weapons you can think of.

We walk through the gate and it immediately closes blocking the only exit.


	6. Chaptwr 6: Training Day

CHAPTER 6

CATO:

Pathetic I think when after the lady is down lecturing us. Most of the tributes are even shorter than clove, half of them are in the stupid survival stations. Now it's time for us careers to start showing off, and intimidating every human in this training room.

I walk over to the sword section and pick the hardest level. It's a piece of cake to kill about 10 dummies in less than half a minute. After all they are dummies. Humans on the other hand is not so easy. Especially those who are small and can run. So I guess I should practice my spear just in case I cant get my hands on a sword in the arena. But dumb Marvel is on the spear area. Dumb, because he literally goes around bragging that he is the leader of the career pack. I'm the leader. Funny thing is that he never says it to my face that he is the leader. Loser.

CLOVE:

Pathetic I think as I see almost half of the tributes in the survival area, or failing the combat areas. I Cato moves on to the sword section and I go to the knife and bow and arrow parts. Glimmer is not too far besides me shooting arrows, but missing a lot. If she calls the bow her specialty, then I should call makeup and pink my specialty. She would miss anyone at this rate, even the really big guy from 11.

"Nice shooting" I say to her when she shot and it didn't even hit any of the displayed dummy colors.

She looks very irritated now, she must be a serious brat. She looks like she never got criticism, or been played around or messed with.

"You distracted me" She excuses herself.

"Girl" I give a small laugh, "In the arena there are going to be thousands of distractions, hunger, thirst, canons blowing, rain, snow, anything possible that can distract us. That's why we train day and night in our district, so we can ace a shot with any distraction handed to us"

"Then why don't you shoot those harmless knives, lets see if you miss a shot too"

"Hah, I never miss. Ask Cato" I take a few knives on the table a little far besides me, and… SHOOT! I made all the shots, in less than 10 seconds, and yet it takes Glimmer 10 minutes to get at least one arrow close.

I turn back to see an annoyed Glimmer failing to hide how shocked she is, and I see Cato, possibly Glimmer called her, assuming I would fail, I guess she wanted to turn my own friend against me.

Catos smiling, he's not surprised, he knows, I never miss. I look up, and clearly the game makers saw my performance too, their all pointing at us and talking to each other.

"Please, the tributes are not going to be standing in their spots in the arena, and there will actually be distractions" Glimmer says.

"I know, and I'm ready for that. But hey, at least I can shoot straight at the target while their still, you can't manage to do something simple like that"

"You were a distraction" She starts raise her voice.

"How was I a distraction Glimmer" I raise my voice back and walk up to her. "You didn't even see me until I spoke"

Cato holds me back, "Clove, calm down, now isn't the time"

"Yeah Clove" Glimmer says in a sassy tone, putting her arm around Cato's which gets me even more pissed, even though Cato shoves her arms away.

"I bet you're just jealous because I'm prettier" She says, in fact pointing at me with her snobby little finger, and that was the last straw.

I twist her wrist, forcing her to bring her hand down. She is about to complain, when I pull her by her hair.

"Oww, stop that" She whines.

"You know what I'm jealous of" I lower my voice, "of all those tributes" I say gazing at the others one by one.

I let go of her hair when I see one of the workers notice me and start to come over.

"Hah, jealous of those losers, I bet your scared they'll kill you in the bloodbath" She laughs as she fixes her hair.

"No" I say laughing back, "I'm jealous at the fact that they can kill you whenever they want, and that I have to wait until the last 8" She looks offended, then I add, "Then again, if you even survive up to the last 8"

"That's it, you really are jealous that I'm prettier than you. Admit it Clove."

"Oh my dear Glimmer" I say as I play with a strand of her wavy blond hair. "I don't care about any of your shi* and nobody else here does either"

"Ugh, don't you know anything" She says pushing my finger away from her hair. "Sponsors, sponsors look for beauty" She says flipping her hair and giving me a smile as if she is proud that she supposedly roasted me.

"Who fuckin* cares if your pretty if you have no specialty in weapons and can't kill, you fuckin* whined when I pulled your hair, a fuckin* career would fight back"

"Glimmer what's going on here"Marvel says annoyed walking to us, I can hear you guys from the spears section, what's all the commotion"

"It doesn't matter now" Cato says, completely annoyed at the whole situation, two week allies, one who thinks she owns the world, and another who calls himself a leader.


	7. Chapter 7: Secrets

CHAPTER 7

CLOVE:

"Hey where's my knife huh?" I here Cato say angrily. He's yelling at the boy, I think from District 3. "I didn't touch your knife" The boy says, as Cato gets more aggressive bringing one of the trainers to separate him from the boy. "You took my knife" He continues to yell, as peacekeepers start coming over.

I don't bother to calm him down, I saw the way he looked at the boy. His light blue eyes turned dark blue, he found his prey, there is no way anyone can stop him. He would kill me there and then if I tried to. Peacekeepers are no holding Cato back pulling him away, "Get off of me" He yells. He quits struggling, and says "Actually, yeah, I'll wait for the arena, your the first one I get so watch your back. Huh? The lady blows her whistle and orders everyone back in line. Cato says his final words to the boy, "You don't know who your messing with kid, your doomed" And he leaves. I decide to follow, I don't really need training anyway.

He walking through the halls back to the elevator in such speed, and destroying almost anything in the way, banging on walls. He's angry, and I really shouldn't talk to him right now, but I can't let him get himself this upset at something stupid like this.

"Cato" I yell trying to catch up, "Cato wait" But he doesn't even look back. The elevator is already in the floor so he opens the door and presses the button. The doors are closing so I run, I barely made it, putting my arm between the elevator doors, causing them to open.

"Cato, calm down" I say, but he doesn't. He holds me tight by my shoulders, squeezing me, and the door closes. His grip is so strong, it's hard to breath now.

"Ca-Cato" I stutter, "Cato I ca-cant breath"

But he just smiles, not the friendly smile, not the funny smile, the deadly one.

"Why, is the weakling dieng" He says squeezing me tighter. I should of anticipated this, he's angry, he doesn't know what he's doing when he's angry, me too actually, anger control is not our forte in District 2.

"Cato" I say losing my breath, "Cato your hurting me" I say, and I start feeling dizzy.

He stops, he for some reason immediately let's go. I look at his face and even he seems shocked at himself.

He looks back down at me. And pulls me into a tight hug.

CATO:

I pull Clove into a hug, I don't care what she thinks, or what anybody thinks right now. I just almost killed Clove. I had sworn to myself to always protect her, even if it means dieng, and I almost ended her life. I can't believe this.

I get myself together, and pull away. She looks confused, I don't even know what to say.

"I'm- I'm sorry-" I start but she cuts me off.

"It's ok Cato" she says tapping my shoulder, but she's not looking at me in the face she's looking to the floor.

"No it's not" I say back, and she looks up.

"Cato you just got angry-"

"I almost killed you" I yell, not to her, not to anyone. But to myself. The elevator door opens, and I spring out, and go to my room. Shut the door, and lean on it, trying to track everything that happened. But all I can think about, is that I almost killed the one I love. I slide down into a squat, and stay like that, for what felt like hours.

CLOVE:

Cato shuts the door to his room before I can say anything. I'm about to knock, but I stop myself. I don't know why, I lean on the outside of his door, and slide down and curl up my legs, holding them with my arms. I don't know what to think. Why was Cato so apologetic, why did he explode of anger so easily. Not like it takes hard work for us people from District 2 to explode of anger, but never that easy.

ENOBARIA:

What could of possibly happened, why is Clove outside of Catos room. I walk out to the balcony that spreads around the apartment. I reach the entrance to Cato's room from the balcony, and he's also sitting, leaning on the door. I turn away, put my hands on the bars and look out to the sky.

This is not good. They're love is growing stronger, making them weaker by the moment. I have to come up with a plan, I have to confront them. But I can't confront them by telling them they cant be in love in the arena. I don't think they even ever told each other their love.

I'm going to tell them personally and separately. I have too. I leave the balcony from the living room entrance and walk up to where Clove is still sitting. I give a short whistle, as she lifts her head. Come IN mouth and sit in the big couch in front of the TV.

She sits down next to me.

"What" She says giving me a look.

I decide to get straight to my point. "Clove, I know your crazy for that boy"

"WHAT" She denys, but I don't bother to listen.

"Don't bother denying, I see the way you look at him"

"What do you mean the way I look at him" She continues denying.

"Shut up Cleverwood and listen. You being in love with him is not good, you'll be put at a disadvantage. In that arena, you have to promise me to not make it obvious, and try to get rid of that feeling. In fact try to hate him, only one of you is going to come out of that arena, and if you want it to be you, then you'd better listen."

She's silent for a moment, then replies, "I'm okay with dying for him" And gets up. I pull her arm and sit her back down.

"CATO" I call for him, "Did you know how crazy-"

"SHHHH" Clove whispers shutting my mouth with her hands. I smile when she lets go.

"Fine" she mutters, "But you have to promise not to tell"

"Promise" She says and I hear Cato coming.

"What" He says looking at the both of us confused.

"Clove told me that you explode of anger, are you crazy" I come up with, even though clove didn't tell me anything, it was obvious when Cato came early and went to his room.

"What" He says again.

"You know the gamemakers clearly say not to fight in training. Whatever, just hope they won't reduce points for that"

"Is that what you called me for" He says annoyed.

"You got a problem with me calling you from your sleep Dayrock" I snap back.

He rolls his eyes then goes back into his room, slamming the door in his back. I turn back to Clove.

"Get some sleep Cleverwood. Tomorrow is private scores" I say, and she gets up, walks to her room, and yes, slams the door.

"I think they get that from you" Deeana says walking out of the kitchen. She has a tray of chocolate chip cookies in her hand.

I smile, "Your never going to forget are you"

"Nope" she smiles back, as we eat them together, just like every year.

CATO:

Its late now, and I should probably be sleeping. Tomorrow is private time with the game makers, where they officially decide your points out of 12. Our District usually aces a 9 or 10. But I should still get some sleep either way. I hear a thump on my door. But if it was Enobaria or one of the staff they would come barging in already, its not locked. But I know what is locked, my door that leads to the connected balcony. I see Enobaria right outside still thumping her fists on the glass door.

I open it and she immediately sits on my bed, and asks me to sit too. Who invited you to my bed, I think. I sit down next to her, and she says, "Dayrock we gotta talk"

"Why now" I roll my eyes, "What time is it anyway?"

"Its 11, now shut up. Cato I know your crazy over Clove" She says, putting me in complete shock. How does she know, did she understand, is it obvious.

"What do you mean" I try to deny, "She's only my friend" But clearly Enobaria was not having it.

"I don't care how much you deny, you and I both know" She says. Which gets me pissed off, who invited you to not only my bed, but now my love life"

"Ok so what, I'm not allowed too?"

"Your not on my watch" She snaps back, "Look, I get it she's the perfect girl, strong pretty, killer-"

"She's your favorite isn't she" I ask, even though I know the answer.

"Yes, that doesn't matter now. What matters is that you get the hell over it. Don't make it obvious in that arena like you made it obvious to me, you have to hate her, understand. Or you have even less chances of winning"

"I'm sorry, but I don't care about winning anymore. I just want her to get back safely" I say, and she pauses and stares at me for a few moments. Then she gets up and walks over to the door.

"Where are you going now" I ask.

"To wake Clove up" She replies.

"Why" I get up.

"To tell her all of your feelings for her" She says opening the door. I run over to her and grab her wrist.

"Are you crazy" I whisper.

"This is why you listen to me, last chance. Promise you'll do as I say"

"Fine" I say and she smiles and leaves. I hop back into my bed.

What did I get myself into, why did I have to fall for her.


End file.
